It Happened In A Dream
by Manda Melle
Summary: When Claire's dreams start telling her something important she turns to her boss, Melinda, for help understanding what it all means. Can she learn how to utilize her gift? And on top of that, how will she handle Ned's ever present affection?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I'm not exactly a fan of the show Ghost Whisperer, but I do watch occassionally. This story, like most of mine, was inspired by a dream I had. I know the title is a little lame, but it's all I could think of. Hopefully the story itself is less lame :)

_

* * *

_

_My head hurt and my body ached. Confusion quickly set in. Where in the hell am I? I looked around, but nothing seemed familiar. I was laying on the ground, it was cold and hard - concrete. Judging by my aching body I figured it was safe to assume I had fallen to where my body was now laying. I was huddled behind something, a bench - a workbench maybe. Could I be in a garage? Anything was possible at this point. I crawled on my elbows to the edge of the bench, just enough so I could peek around the corner. There were tools all over the floor and a few parked cars. Yes, I'm in a garage, but why am I here? How did I get here? I hear something…_

_Footsteps, two sets, they were in the distance, but getting closer. My heart started racing. I was afraid. I wasn't sure why, but I knew the feeling was justified. I could see the two people now, just barely. There were on the other side of the garage, about the length of a football field was separating us. One was male, the other female. Their stance was not a friendly one. The man had the woman pushed against the side of a car. Her back was to me, but when she turned her head slightly I could see tears, and fear. She was afraid too._

_The man was talking to her, very close to her face, almost in a whisper. He was neither panicked nor at ease, the looked eerily neutral to the situation. I could see his face pretty clearly despite the distance between us. He looked familiar… it was Chuck Hale. But that doesn't make any sense. I'd seen him on the news recently, he was in jail awaiting trial…a murder trial. My fear escalated to panic. I didn't know how or why, but I was pretty much alone with a killer. There was only the other woman with us and he already had her - his victim. _

_I realized then I had to do something, anything. I tried to stand, but my legs felt heavy, like dead weight. I used the bench to pull myself up and luckily my legs supported me. Now I needed to yell, to attach attention to myself and away from her. I opened my mouth…nothing. Not even a squeak escaped. That's when I saw the light reflect off of something metal in his hand - a knife. I tried to take a step towards them, but my legs gave out and I was back on the floor. There was nothing I could do. I couldn't help and even worse I was now subjected to watch. I saw her hunch over when the knife first pierced her skin, but he didn't stop there. He stabbed her another time and then another, she fell to the floor. And then another time and another, I could hear the blood gurgling in her throat now. And then a final two times, just for good measure._

I startled awake, sitting straight up in my bed and dripping with sweat, but I was freezing. Had that all been a dream? It couldn't have been, it was too real. It **did** happen and I **was** there. But how? And when? It didn't make any sense. Chuck Hale was real, but he was locked up. He couldn't hurt me or anyone else anymore. It just didn't add up. Fortunately, I knew someone who specialized in the weird and unexplainable - Melinda.

Melinda had been my boss for the past 3 years, ever since I started working at her store my freshman year of college. She was sweet and kind, but anything but ordinary. Melinda had a gift, one she only shared with those close to her, she could communicate with ghosts. Yeah, it sounds crazy and even I was skeptical at first, but it's true. Ghosts with unfinished business come to her for help so they can crossover. I didn't know if my dream was ghosts related or not, but if anyone could help me figure it out it would be Melinda. I just had to get to the store…The store! Oh shit, it was my day to open the store!

I looked at the clock on my nightstand - 8:30am. Great, thirty minutes! I showered quickly, straightened my chin length blonde bob, threw on jeans and a t-shirt and head out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I made it to the store just in time, 8:58. That was close, not that we would be particularly busy at 9am on a Monday. Same As It Never Was was just as small antique store that Melinda owned and ran herself with the help of only myself and Delia. It probably wasn't the place you would expect a twenty year old like myself to enjoy working, but I did. Melinda was in her mid-thirties and Delia was a few years older, but I was very close to both of them. I was lucky to have friends like them since I had moved to Grandview alone.

I was alone and 18 when I moved here. Same As It Never Was was the first place I looked for a job, just by coincidence, and Melinda instantly took me under her wing. I had known there was something special about her right away, I just wasn't sure what. Nearly a year went by before I discovered her gift. She was always researching odd things or people, I often caught her talking to herself and unexplainable things were always happening to her. I finally just asked her, straight up, what was going on. And she told me, she told me everything.

It was a lot to take in at first, it didn't seem possible, but once she wasn't hiding the gift it was clear she was telling the truth. Even Delia, who didn't believe in ghosts, had accepted Melinda's gift. I had never really given the afterlife or supernatural things much thought, but being exposed to them did intrigue me. I couldn't rule out a greater reason or meaning behind my dream.

When Delia came in at 2 I hadn't had a single customer all day. I was in the back working inventory when I heard the bell on the door chime, cutting through the silence I was endured all day.

"Claire, it's just me." She yelled. "You have a busy day?"

"Not a single person." I sighed.

"Well I'm here to set you free from this boredom. Got out of here, girl."

"Will do. Do you know if Melinda is coming in today?"

"Uh, I think so, but not until tonight. Around 6, I think. Why, you need something?"

"Just have to ask her about something, no biggie. I'm going to go hang at the coffee shop until she gets here."

"Okay kid, but I feel I should warn you…Ned's down there." She gave a weak smile and looked apathetic.

I put on my coat and headed down to the corner anyway. Great, four more hours until I could talk to Melinda and now I had to deal with Ned too. Ned was Delia's son, a sweet kid. I think he'd had a crush on me since the moment I stepped foot into Grandview. But he was three years younger than me and it seemed like a huge deal at our age. The gap seemed to lessen as we got older, but I couldn't shake the image of him as sweet little Ned. He was persistent though and resisting him was getting tiresome.

He was behind the counter when I entered the coffee shop. His pale blue eyes lit up and then he turned quickly to make my iced cappuccino. What a sweetheart. I took off my coat and found a table. Seconds later Ned brought my drink and sat down across from me.

"I don't think they're paying you to chat with me." I scolded.

"They'll get over it." He shrugged. "Now tell me what's bothering you." He leaned closer, dark emo hair falling into his eyes.

"Who said something was bothering me?"

"Uh, your face. I know you way better than you want to admit." He smirked.

"I guess maybe you do." I said, talking to him, but completely lost in thought.

"So you going to me what's wrong?"

"I can't, well not yet. I mean, I don't even know. I still have to figure it out for myself."

"It kind of scares me when you talk like that…"And he did look pretty concerned, it wasn't a look I liked on him.

"Don't worry," my hands covered his on the table. "I'll tell you as soon as I know what it is I'm telling, okay?"

He nodded, accepting my bargain, and then smiled down at my hands on his. I instinctively pulled them back. Dammit, why was I torturing him with mixed signals? Now I had to watch his face fall as I pulled away. Poor, sweet Ned.

"You better get back to work. I have some research to do so I'll be here for awhile." I forced a smile, trying to blow off the semi-hand holding, as I pulled out my laptop.

Ned reluctantly walked away and I got right to work. I looked up everything I could on Chuck Hale, absorbing as much as I could. He was in his early thirties, born and raised just a couple towns over, long history of petty crimes…until something snapped and he killed 12 women - starting with his own mother. Just the thought of it sent chills down my spine. Still there was nothing that connected to what I'd seen in my dream.

Any rational person might have accepted it as a dream and nothing more, but I couldn't let it go so easily. Something, some gut feeling told me there was more. My dream meant something. It was just up to me to figure it out.


	3. Chapter 3

At exactly 6pm I packed up my things and headed to talk to Melinda. I tried to leave with only giving Ned a simple wave, but he wasn't having that. Who was I kidding, of course he wouldn't have that. He stepped from behind the counter and pulled me into a hug. Physical closeness always made me a little uneasy, mainly because it reminded me that he was in fact not a kid anymore. He was at least six feet tall now, a good head taller than me. His shoulders were broad and his face became more chiseled and less angelic everyday.

"Whenever you figure out what's bothering you you know you can call me if you need to talk, anytime. Okay?"

I simply nodded and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He'd been telling me to call him for three years - I never had. I didn't want to confuse him with phone calls yet hugs, cheek kisses and almost hand holds were apparently fine. Damn, I was cruel.

I shoved my hands in my coat pockets as I shuffled down the sidewalk to the store. I suddenly had the feeling that someone was watching me. I looked around, and even behind me, but saw nothing. That did little to ease my mind. I increased my pace until I was practically jogging. I reached the store slightly winded and flushed.

"Oh honey, are you okay?" Melinda questioned the instant she saw me.

"I'm fine." I half lied. "I just really needed to talk to you. I don't even know where to start…""Claire, you know you can tell me anything. Just start at the beginning."

So I did. I told her the whole dream in great detail and exactly how it had made me feel. "And I guess what I'm really trying to ask is, is it possible to dream visions or for spirits to communicate through dreams?"

She took in all the information quickly. "Oh yes, it's very possible. It could happen if your mind isn't truly open to…other worldly communications. Or if a ghost can't physically get to you they might use your subconscious to tell you something."

"Or maybe it was just a repressed memory." Delia added, always looking for a more rational explanation.

"I think I'd remember seeing a murder. Plus, in the dream I was sore and something was wrong with my legs, I couldn't even get them to work. Surely, I would have noticed that, right?" I turned to Delia, but she said nothing.

"Well there is something, but it's quite rare." Melinda continued. "Sometimes a ghost will share what they've personally seen with you by putting you…well in their shoes. It's a way for them to share information that might be important. Maybe this ghost is trying to show you what happened to it."

"But the dream didn't get that far. I woke up when the girl I could see…died, but nothing had actually happened to me or the ghost or whatever."

"I don't think the vision was over." She pondered thoughtfully for a moment. "When you go to bed tonight try to focus on what you've already seen, what you know already. Maybe you can get the ghost to share more with you."

"Thanks Melinda." I said somberly as I turned to leave.

"Let me know how it goes." She called out.

Great. As if the first dream hadn't been horrific enough now I actually had to try and go back to see more. Did I really **want** to see more? The answer to that was an obvious no, but what if a trapped spirit did need my help? I couldn't ignore that.

I went about my night in the usual way, up until bedtime anyway. Once in bed I forced my mind to wonder to unpleasant thoughts, from various details about Chuck Hale to my dream the previous night. I drifted to sleep hoping for some answers.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter is kind of short, well most of my chapters are. Some people like short chapters, some people hate them. I happen to like them and prefer to write that way, more like **_**'scenes' **_**than full chapters. Sorry if that bothers anyone or puts them off.**


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't have to wait long, it felt like the instant I was asleep the dream resumed in the exact spot it had left off the night before…

_I was on the cold concrete floor watching helplessly as Hale dragged the other woman's lifeless body to the back of a car and loaded her in the trunk. Then he got in the car and drove out of the garage._

"_That's it?" I thought to myself. He was gone now and I was alone. That gave me time, who knows how much or how little, to get out. Just go. Move already! Oh yeah, my legs… what the hell is wrong with my legs? I finally looked down at them. My jeans were practically nothing more than shreds hanging off of me, nearly maroon in color from being soaked with blood. Then I saw my kneecaps, like really saw them, peeking through my skin. I'd either been beaten severely or dragged a great distance, or hell possibly even both. One thing was certain, I couldn't walk. If I was going to get out of here I was going to have to crawl. _

_I slowly made my way around the tool bench I'd been taking cover behind. I could now see there were three large garage doors in the front of the place, but they were useless. There was no way I could open them while laying on the ground. And even if the cars around me were functional I sure as hell couldn't drive one. So I continued to crawl, in search of a normal door. Have you ever crawled across a garage floor? It was pretty gross. I was quickly caked in oil and various other car fluids. The smell was nauseating._

_I crawled the whole length of the building before finding a door that I might have a chance in hell of being able to open. I pushed myself up against the wall and lifted myself just enough so that I could reach the doorknob. I closed my eyes and silently prayed that the door would lead outside and not just to more muck to wade through. I slowly turned the knob and was greeted by the warm night air. My prayers had been answered, I was outside. Sadly, that relief didn't last long, as I looked around I saw…nothing, nothing at all. I couldn't just crawl around aimlessly and hope to bump into someone or something. It was pitch black out, I could even see where I was going or which direction I should head in._

_I slumped down along the door frame and began to sob. I was trapped. My only options were to hide outside in the dark or inside behind things, either was I was going to be found and killed. Of this I was certain. There was no reason to panic in my mind as it was simply an unavoidable end. That's when I heard the car return. He was back. I cursed myself for not waiting by the garage doors, maybe I could have slipped out as he drove in, but it was too late for that now. Any chance I had was gone now. He could see the open door where I sat as soon as he pulled in. He quickly got out of car and walked over._

_Grabbing my hair he pulled me to a standing position. The pressure it put on my mangled legs made me light-headed. I felt like I was going to pass out. The sound of his voice kept me from slipping away._

"_Where the fuck do you think you're going?" His tone was flat, not angry or concerned. He knew I didn't stand a chance._

"_Why are you doing this? I sobbed._

_He laughed, but didn't answer. He reached to his back pocket and pulled out a knife, the same knife he had used to kill the other woman. In a flash it was at my throat, cold and smooth against my skin. It didn't hurt as it sliced into my flesh, I didn't feel anything at all. I put my hand over my neck in shock and felt my warm blood flow through my fingers. I was lucky to not have to endure the multiply stabs that the woman before me had. He was just going to let me bled out. Was that better or worse? I wouldn't have time to decide._

_I was barely holding on to my consciousness when he threw me over his shoulder like I weighed nothing and lugged me to the car. With a thud I was in the trunk and the door was coming down on me. Darkness._

*beep beep beep* The dream might have kept going that time if it wasn't for my damned alarm clock. I didn't even have time to try and dissect the dream. I had classes today, all day. Yeah, I was really going to be able to focus on schoolwork.

I must have looked like a zombie on campus, just trudging through the day, willing it to go as fast as possible. Six hours of classes felt like six years. When my last class was finally over I ran to my car and sped to Same As It Never Was. I startled Melinda and Delia as I ran in.

"Well repressed memory is out for sure." I announced, foregoing hellos. "I, or the ghost or whatever, died in the dream last night. Well she didn't actually die, but it's clear she's going to…or did. And that's pretty how the dream ended. Her throat was slit and Hale was loading her into a car. Do you think there's more? I hurried through before pausing for a breath.

"Did the dream stop on it's own or did you wake up?" Melinda asked.

"My stupid alarm work me up." I groaned.

"I'd say the dream isn't over then. And I think I know why this spirit in contacting you…She wants you to find her."

"What do you mean 'find her'?" I clearly wasn't following.

"If her body hasn't been found that could explain why she's contacting you through dreams. It could also be what she's trying to show you. It makes perfect sense really. Also, you might want to look at this…" She pulled me over to her computer and bought up the web browser. Right there on the main page:

**Chuck Hale may be released due to lack of physical evidence.**

Melinda continued. "Everything points to him in the murders of all those girls, but there's nothing to link him. That could be another reason this spirit needs you to find her. Maybe she has the evidence."

Things just kept getting better. Now I had to return to the dream yet again, re-live the grizzly details and get clues to find a missing body that could solve a huge case. Oh yeah, and Hale could be walking the streets any minute now. That would surely help! Wasn't is just days ago that I was a normal 20 year old college student? My biggest concern had been my upcoming mid-term. What I wouldn't give for that worry now!


	5. Chapter 5

I was thankful to have my car so I could drive home that night. I hadn't been able to shake the feeling of someone following me all day. Hale's possible pending release made me even more jumpy.

I was exhausted by the time I finished a paper that wasn't due for another two weeks. Anything to avoid sleep at this point. I didn't know if I could bare watching someone die, or feeling them die, and I knew that was coming next. So I did something I never thought I'd do… I called Ned.

"Hello?" he answered sleepily.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry, you must have been sleeping." I was already regretting this.

"Well yeah, I was, but I did tell you to call anytime. So what's up?"

"I am…I can't sleep…I'm actually afraid to sleep." At that point I had to explain everything to him. Hey, I had promised that I would.

"Uh, I don't really know what to say," he stammered. "I mean, you know I think it's awesome that you have…a gift and all. I just wish I could help you, protect you from the bad things, but how can I protect you from your own dreams?"

"You can't, Ned, and I don't expect you to protect me from anything. Just be a friend, someone I can talk to about all of this. This is all really confusing for me."

"I can do that." I could hear the smile in his voice, he was thrilled that I was asking him to be there for me even if it wasn't in the way he wanted.

And so we talked, discussing all the possible outcomes of my current situation. It was something we often did regarding Melinda's ghosts, but it seemed pretty unreal to be talking about my own. I kept him talking as long as I could, but we both had school the next day so I knew we couldn't keep this up all night.

My head finally hit the pillow at 2am. I tossed and turned, fighting as long as I could, but sleep caught me soon enough.

_As I lay in the dark trunk slowly bleeding out I managed to stay awake. I was holding on with everything I had although I wasn't sure why. I knew how this was going to end so why prolong it? I couldn't answer that, maybe fighting to stay alive, even when it was a useless battle, was just a natural instinct._

_The ride was fairly long. I could hear the road speeding by under me. The sound changed, like we were on dirt now. That continued for some time until the car finally came to a stop. I heard the engine shut off and Hale slam his door. Slowly the trunk began to open. I struggled to open my eyes, it was still night, but lighter somehow. As he lifted me out of the car I could see the light was coming from the cityscape in the distance. I could hear running water, but not a lot. A stream or creek maybe, but not a river. I was thankful that it was unlikely my final resting place would be a wet one._

_Suddenly everything was darker again. I looked up and couldn't see the night sky anymore. I was in a tunnel or under a bridge, curved wet walls surrounding me. Hale carried me for several more feet into the enclosure before tossing me to the ground. From where I lay I could see a shovel propped against the wall. I cringed as I realized I was going to have to lie there and watch as he dug my grave. At that point I wanted to let go, I just wanted it to be over. Why wouldn't I just die already?_

_By the time the digging stopped I didn't have the strength to open my eyes anymore. My breathing was shallow and ragged. I felt Hale lift me effortlessly and slowly lower me into my freshly dug grave. I could feel the dirt showering over me as he began to cover me and then I finally let go. The fight left me and then there was only darkness - forever._

I awoke in tears, morning for a girl I didn't know. Still having no clue how to find her. Fearing for myself and others if Hale was, or already had been, released. I decided I didn't have time to bother with classes today so I skipped, something I'd never done before, and went straight to Same As It Never Was.

Melinda greeted me with a weak smile and worried expression.

"The dream is over." I sighed. "I saw everything there was to see and I still don't know what to do."

"It's ok," she reassured me in a motherly tone. "This ghost whispering stuff takes time. I still don't always know what to do, but we'll figure it out."

Melinda called in Delia to run the store while we spent the entire morning and afternoon going over every detail of the dream. I described every place I'd seen in the dream as best I could and Melinda did online searches for any place that matched. God bless the internet.

The things I'd seen in the dream were pretty vague though so the list was longer than I would've liked. There were four garages on the outskirts of town, that was reasonable enough, but there were fifteen tunnels and bridges similar to the one I'd seen between here and Hale's hometown. It was all a bit overwhelming.

"I know you want to get this all figure out right away," Melinda said. "But it might take some time, you need to understand that. I have to work a couple more hours. Come back at closing time and I'll go with you to check out all the garages on the list. Trust me, you do not want to go alone. It's not safe!"

"Thank you so much for all your help, Melinda. I'd be so lost right now if it weren't for you." I stood and have her a huge hug before leaving the store.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know it's pretty unrealistic that someone with a slit throat would stay alive through transport and grave digging, but it's fiction for a reason. Plus, we don't know how deep her wound was or how long the ride and digging actually took so let's not get hung up details and just interpret loosely and enjoy the story, shall we :)**


	6. Chapter 6

I left the store and began the short walk to the coffee shop. The streets were busier than usual for a typical Wednesday evening. I still felt that someone was following me, but I never saw anyone and had no proof. I chalked it up to just being jumpy and who wouldn't be a little on edge in my position.

As usual Ned was behind the counter when I entered, I flashed him a smile and he went to start my drink while I found a table. Moments later he was taking a seat across from me.

"What the hell is with all the people today?" I questioned. "I don't think I've ever seen Grandview so busy."

"Just people shopping, I guess…the senior prom is this weekend." His head hung slightly.

"You're not going?" It seemed like he wasn't planning to go which was odd because Ned was a pretty social guy so I was genuinely surprised.

"Well no…because I know the only girl I'd want to go with would just turn me down." He looked up at me with sad, pleading gorgeous blue eyes, truly breaking my heart.

"Ned, come on. I'm almost 21 and you want me to go to a high school prom? How lame would that be?"

He didn't answer or respond at all really.

"Look, I'm sorry, Ned, but it would just feel wrong. Plus, you know I've got a lot going on right now. I don't think it's the time for school dances." Ghosts are talking to me in my dreams, that has to be the perfect excuse to get out of anything, right?

He simply nodded and walked away, making me feel like the scum of the earth. Why did he have to keep putting me in this position? I cared about him so much, but he just kept making me hurt him by always wanting more. There was only so much the both of us could take.

I needed to distract myself for awhile so I got out my laptop and did the school work that had been e-mailed to me. Nice to know actually going to class was essentially a waste of time. I had missed very little and finished my assignments in less than two hours.

By then it was time to pack up and meet Melinda. Ned's shift was ending too, being the gentleman he was he walked me to the store. We walked close to one another, almost touching, but not. He kept looking around nervously.

"Is everything okay?" I finally asked.

"I think someone is following us." He said sounding unsure of him.

"Oh thank god, I'm not crazy!" I gushed. "I've had that feeling all week."

"You've thought someone has been following you for days now and you didn't say anything? And you're still walking the streets alone? Maybe you are crazy." He gave me a nudge with his elbow.

"Well I didn't know for sure, still don't really. I didn't want to get everyone all freaked out over nothing." I shrugged. By then we had made it to the store. "Look, let's just get inside and please don't mention this to anyone."

He hesitantly nodded in agreement and put his hand on the small of my back to lead me through the door. I silently wondered when his hands had gotten so big and strong.

Delia gave us a wary look as we walked in together, looking quite cozy. I didn't have time to offer an kind of explanation though because Melinda was ready to go, coat on and keys in hand.

In the car she handed me a flashlight and a pair of gloves. She gave me all the advice she had about being stealth and safe. In that moment I was more glad than ever to have her for a friend.

We started with the closest garage on the list and would work our way to the one farthest away. We silently crept into the first one. The inside looked similar enough, but from the outside you could still faintly see the city making it too light to be the place in my dream. The second garage was all wrong, the inside was much too clean and organized to be the one the girl in my dream had crawled through. The third one was the charm, I knew the instant we peeked inside. I could see the tool bench she had hidden behind, the cars she had seen and even the door she has tried to escape from. This was the one.

"Shouldn't we call the cops or something?" I whisper to Melinda.

"And tell them what exactly? We just have a random hunch that a murder happened here? That's what will make people think you're nuts. You have to have some solid proof before you go to the authorities, honey." She was right and I knew it.

"Let's go home." She continued. "Tomorrow night we'll start searching the tunnels and bridges, starting with the ones closest to here and then fanning out. Okay?"

I nodded as we made our way back to the car. I was silent the whole ride, it wasn't until we were parked in front of my apartment that Melinda's voice broke the still air.

"Sure you're okay with being alone? You know, Jim and I wouldn't mind you staying with us."

"Thanks, but I'll be fine." I reassured here even thought I was unsure myself.

That night, for the first time in what seemed like ages, I slept soundly and without dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey is working again! It's been DAYS since I could log on. What was up with that? It sucked!**

* * *

I actually woke up rested which was nice because it was Thursday and that meant I had to open the store. I wasn't even running late so things were looking up for a change. I had time to shower, dress and munch down a bowl of cereal before heading out the door,

I drove to work. The fear of being followed was still looming and being in my car somehow made me feel protected. I didn't notice any cars tailing me either so that was good.

I got to the store a good ten minutes early, but went ahead and opened anyways. Even had a few costumers that day, not many, but it was better than none and helped keep me from getting too involved in my own head.

Melinda and Delia showed up together at 3 o'clock. Delia to take over for me and Melinda to aid me in my search. This search made me more nervous than the pervious one. For starters there was a lot more area to cover. Then there was the fact that I didn't know if I could identify the place even if we did find it. How different could bridges and tunnels really look from one another? The view of the cityscape was really all I had to go on. Oh yeah, and there would probably be a dead body there. Yeah, that too.

Melinda and I headed out the same as we had the night before, in her car, planning our moves.

We drove by the garage, the one where it all happened. A few miles to the east we stopped at a huge bridge. It looked abandoned and run down, the perfect place for wrong doing, but the lights from the city weren't even the least bit visible. Same thing with the next bridge and a tunnel after that. We didn't even stop at the places where the view didn't look right.

I was starting to feel a little hopeless as we checked out places 6 and 7...and then 8 and 9, but 10, well it had some promise. Between all of our stops it had taken us 2 hours to get here. It was just beginning to get dark and the skyline looked exactly right. We got out of car, finally, to explore farther.

Melinda searched the ground surrounding the old tunnel for any stray evidence - nothing. She began to enter the tunnel, but I froze a few feet in front of it.

"I don't think I can do this." I called out shakily.

Melinda turned back to me, placed her hands on my shoulders and spoke right into my eyes. "You have to, Claire. You're the only one who can do this. I'm here for you, but this is all you, kid."

I nodded, took a deep breath and headed into the tunnel, this time leading the way.

At first there was nothing. Well, there were damp dank walls and a funky smell, but nothing besides that. Then I saw a shovel propped against the left wall. My stomach clenched and I thought I might throw up…no, I was certain I was going to. I bent over and heaved on the opposite side of the tunnel. Tears running down my face as I gagged.

Melinda cautiously examined the shovel and the area around it. Even from across the tunnel I could see the dirt there had been recently disturbed.

"Let's get out of here." Melinda said, offering me a comforting hand. "I'll call the cops and we can wait for them in the car."


	8. Chapter 8

The cops, two of them, showed up quickly, faster than I had expected. I was still going over what I would say in my head. _"Yeah, I dreamt a murder and I just know there's a body in here." _Somehow I didn't think that would cut it. I hoped it would help that the cops were familiar with Melinda and quite used to the strange but true things involving her.

It did help. All I had to say was that I'd heard from a friend of a friend that people were saying some fishy stuff was going on here awhile back and being the busy body I was I just had to check it out for myself. They bought it and went to check out the tunnel themselves. I couldn't go in there again, no way. Melinda accompanied them.

They reemerged minutes later looking somber. The cops returned to their cars.

"What's going on?" I asked Melinda frantically. " Wasn't she in there? Oh god, I was wrong, wasn't I? I really am losing my mind! I'm nuts!" I started hyperventilating.

"Claire, calm down, honey. Breathe! You're not crazy. You were right. She's in there. The cops are just calling the coroner and crime scene investigators. They can't do anything else until they get here."

I sunk down to sit on the ground next to Melinda's car. Coroner? Crime scene investigators? Suddenly my life felt like one of those legal procedural TV shows. How could this all be reality? I must have pondered that thought for awhile because the next time I looked up the investigators were asking me questions. I told them everything I'd _'heard'_. I was grateful when Melinda stepped in and told them I'd had a very long day and needed to be getting home.

"How do you do this all the time?" I asked as soon as we were alone in the car.

"Well because if I don't then who will? I was given this gift for a reason, to help people…same as you." The corners of her moth lifter slightly.

"Does it get easier?"

"It does, but it never gets **easy** per say so don't expect that. You'll get used to the gift and learn the best way to utilize it. It might take awhile, this is all so new to you, but you'll get a handle on it. And I'll be here to help until you do."

"I'm not as strong as you." I sobbed. "I don't think I'll ever be any good at this. I'll be no help to anyone at all."

"You wouldn't be given a gift you couldn't handle. That would just be a waste, wouldn't it?"

I nodded in agreement, couldn't argue with that. I had little faith in myself, but I didn't believe I could let a gift like this go to waste. I'd just have to suck it up and do my best.

Melinda drove me straight home. She asked again if I'd rather stay with her. I declined. I honestly wanted nothing more than to drift to sleep, hopefully peacefully, in my own bed.

I hadn't realized how late it was until I walked in the door. 3am the clock on the stove shown at me. Holy crow! I took a quick shower to wash the night away from me and then slipped into bed. Slumber took my immediately.

That night I dreamt of her again, the murdered girl. Only this time I wasn't seeing things through her eyes, I saw her. She was young and beautiful, vibrant even. She thanked me, told me I did great and that she was at peace now. Then she vanished, drifting off into the white light.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is some closure and it feels like it could be the end…but it's not. There's still more suspense to come ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up with a false sense of relief. I knew this wasn't over, but it was out of my hands now. The body was found and the girl was at peace now. That counted for something.

I didn't have work or any classes to go to. I did need to study though. The coffee shop was the perfect place for that. Maybe I could even get a little social interaction, from the living for a change. I threw on my usual jeans and a white fitted tee, adding a zip-up hoodie over that and pinning my hair out of my face.

When I arrived I was a little disappointed that Ned's smile wasn't waiting there to greet me, then I remembered it was a school day. He was in school, but I'd see him later no doubt. Instead I spotted a couple girls from my Lit class that I was friendly enough with so I joined them.

Time went by quickly as we studied and gossiped…okay, mostly gossiped. I knew we'd been there for awhile when Ned came in. It had to be at least 2pm. He smiled and waved as he picked up his check and then he was gone again. Kind of weird that he didn't come over, but maybe he didn't want to impose.

I got back to work and got a little lost in it until Katie tapped my shoulder.

"I think that guy is staring at you." the peppy brunette whispered.

"The kid that was just in here?" I asked without looking up or waiting for an answer. "That's just Ned, he always does that." I blushed.

"Uh no, not him. Everyone knows he is crazy about you. I'm talking about the guy behind us." She gestured over her shoulder than my eyes followed.

It was him - Chuck Hale. His head was recently shaved, probably in jail, barely covered by black stubble. His eyes were dark, almost black themselves, and they bore right through me. He was staring alright, a death stare.

My chest tightened and I couldn't breathe, panic was setting in. I had to get out of there and fast, yet not suspiciously.

I slowly turned back to my laptop and pretended to type a few more things before shutting it down. I could feel his eyes on me. I packed up, never eluding to any distress. His eyes never left me. I casually got up and headed out. The store was only a block away, I could see it as soon as I was out of the coffee shop. I just had to make it there.

The walk seemed to take much longer than it usually did and the feeling on someone following me had never been stronger. I knew there was a good possibility that he did follow me, but I didn't dare look around or slow my pace. Just make it to the store, I kept my goal in the forefront of my mind.

I did make it. I sighed in relief once inside. Then I noticed four worried sets of eyes on me. Everyone was there. Melinda, her husband Jim, Delia and Ned. I didn't want to panic everyone, but I had to say something now. We could all be in danger if I didn't.

"Chuck Hale is here, like really **here**. He was at the coffee shop…watching me."

"I was just there…and I, I left you." Ned hung his head.

"Hey," I put a comforting hand on his shoulder as I spoke. "There's no way you could have known and I'm fine. Really." He gave me a weak smile to prove he wouldn't beat himself up over this and then he put his arm tightly around my shoulder. Delia shot us a look. The tension was thickening.

Thankfully Jim chimed in. "They found some pretty damning evidence on that girl. There's a new warrant for Hale's arrest."

"I'm going to alert the police right now." Melinda added. With that she was out of the room, phone in hand.

"I was just about to take Ned home, how about you come with us?" Delia asked, still glaring at Ned's arm around me. He either didn't notice the glare or didn't care because his grip never loosened.

I nodded and followed them outside. I slid into the backseat. Ned tried to scoot in too, but I just shock my head at him. Was he trying to give his poor mother a heart attack? He got the hint and sat up front with Delia.

"I'm not taking you to your apartment to be alone. I have to go back to the store, but you can hang with Ned. You'll be safer at our house anyways." Delia said flatly, ending with another glare at Ned.

I knew there was no point in objecting, it wasn't up for discussion. What Delia said went, always. I spent the ride immersed in panic and paranoia. Chuck Hale was after me and I had seen first-hand what he was capable of.


	10. Chapter 10

I'd been to Delia and Ned's house many times, almost always at Delia's guest not Ned's, but this felt different. The stillness of the world was eerie.

Delia walked in with us, giving Ned a short lecture about the house rules and an unspoken warning to us both to behave ourselves. I had to fight back a laugh. Like either of us could think about fooling around at a time like this. I'd turned Ned down for years, now hardly seemed like the time to let my resolve crumble. Or maybe it was the perfect time, being in the face of death and all. Hm.

After Delia left Ned and I went up to his room to listen to some music. I knew I was being the queen of mixed signals, as usual. I was feeling or thinking one thing and showing Ned something different completely. I just wanted to get my mind off of Chuck Hale.

"So uh," Ned started nervously as we sat on the edge of his bed. "I've thought about you being in my room about a million times, but I never thought it would be under these circumstances. Kind of takes the fun out of it."

I couldn't help blushing, but flattery wouldn't break me. "You know, I probably shouldn't be up here. I don't think your mom would like it." Actually, I **knew** she wouldn't like it, at all!

"My mom said to try and make you comfortable. Music is calming. Just listen and relax."

"Easy for you to say, the psycho killer isn't after you." I scoffed.

"Might as well be. I won't let anything happen to you, no matter what." His arm tightened around my shoulder again. This time I leaned into him, resting my head on his shoulder. He moved his hand up and down, lightly stroking my arm, and then he placed a soft kiss on my forehead. Normally that kind of contact would make me tense up, but I felt so relaxed…so safe.

The soothing sounds of The Fray began to play, ironically the song being How To Save a Life.

_'Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you...'_

I must have dozed off because when I opened my eyes again the room had grown dark and quiet, but Ned was still holding me in the same position.

"How long was I out?" I asked groggily.

"About an hour, but you didn't miss anything. My mom isn't even back yet. No worries." He smiled down at me. An hour? He'd sat in the same spot, holding me, for an hour? Wow.

"Well that's good." I said emotionless as I stood, walked out of room and headed down the stairs. Ned followed close behind. I reached the door, but Ned put his hand against it, preventing me from opening it.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Home." I replied simply.

"Are you crazy?" He looked at me like I clearly was. "You think I'm going to let you walk home alone and in the dark?"

"It's not up to you to **let** me do anything." I gently pushed him out of way and stomped out. I wasn't mad at him, just annoyed and tired of everything that my life had become.

I barely made it off the porch when I was roughly tackled to the ground, the gravel of the driveway scrapping against my exposed arms.

"Dammit Ned! This is totally uncalled for and it fucken hurt." I turned my head, what little I could, just enough to see that it wasn't Ned pushing me into the ground. It was none other than Chuck Hale.

Within seconds Ned was on Hale, trying to get him off of me. Hale was quite a bit bigger and bulkier than Ned, outweighing him by at least 30 pounds. It wasn't a fair fight at all, but Ned pulled Hale back enough so that I was able to get up.

Once I was on my feet I was tempted to let shock take over me and just stand there and watch the two of them battle it out. I couldn't risk Ned getting hurt though and he probably would if I didn't do something. And fast.

Hale was without a doubt much bigger than me. I couldn't do any physical damage on my own. I needed a weapon. I quickly scanned the yard, eventually finding Ned's old baseball bat around back. It looked as if he hadn't used it in about 10 years, but the wood was still strong enough to be at least a little helpful.

I made my way back to Ned, who wasn't looking so good, but was still fighting, never giving up…for me. Can't get distracted by that now, need to focus! I watched them for a moment, waiting to make sure I could get a good clear shot of Hale without hitting Ned. When the chance came I pulled back and swung the bat with all the power I had in me. It cracked loudly upon impact with the side of Hale's head which was now gushing blood. It didn't knock him out though, just stunned him enough that I could get Ned out of there.

I grabbed Ned's hand and practically dragged him up the porch and into the house before the both collapsed on the floor.

* * *

**A/N: Oh you think it's over? It ain't over yet! Still a couple more chapters to go ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

I was getting more hysterical by the minute. Ned was not looking good. There were cuts and scrapes all over him. Bruises, many of them, would show up soon too. It was possible bones were broken, but I couldn't be sure. His t-shirt was tattered and stained with dirt and blood. I got myself up and gently helped him to the couch.

"Oh my god Ned, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I'm so so sorry." I sobbed, taking his hand in mine.

"No need to be sorry." he said weakly. "I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I meant that." He closed his eyes and sighed as he leaned back into the couch.

"I know you did, I know. I'm just sorry you got hurt in the process…because I was too stupid to listen to you."

"Claire, I'm fine, but you need to call the cops. Like right now! That monster is still out there and he isn't just going to go away."

He was right of course, I was wasting time blabbing when I should have been calling 911. I kissed Ned quickly on his battered cheek and then dug my cell phone out of my pocket.

I paced the house while on the phone with the 911 operator. Knowing Hale was out there, somewhere, was terrifying. I'd never been more scared in my life. Then there was Ned laying in the living room. He looked peaceful now…so peaceful it made me nervous. I just wanted this all to be over. I wish **this **was a dream.

Finally I heard a car in the driveway, but only one, if it were the cops there would be more. Delia. She was home. I had to warn her that he was out there. Before thinking I ran out the door, screaming "Watch out, Delia!" Her face frozen in horror. Just before I reached her I was grabbed again. Damn, you would think I'd learn.

At least I wasn't thrown to the ground this time. Hale had his arm tightly wrapped around me crushing me into him. I tried to squirm away, but that just made him tighten his grip.

He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I'm going to spend the rest of my life in jail because of you. It's only right that I _thank you_ properly."

I cringed as his hot, sour smelling breath tickled my neck. "Do whatever you want to me, just don't hurt anyone else." My eyes shot to Delia. She hadn't moved, she was staring Hale down, Not even a hint of fear in her eyes.

I started to struggle again to distract Hale so Delia could escape, so she could get inside to Ned. I didn't care what happened to me as long as they were safe. I used what little range of motion my arms had to elbow Hale in the sides. My feet and legs were totally unrestrained so I kicked backwards at him. I knew I wasn't hurting him, but I was making him focus on me and me alone. He used his free hand to punch me in the ribs, but I kept struggling. Hale was tensing up, getting angrier.

He tossed me to the ground. His heavy boot repeatedly kicked at my sides which were completely exposed because my arms were shielding my head. At least his attention was still on me, Delia could get away now.

I stopped moving, stopped fighting. He kneeled beside me and rolled me over so I was facing him. Then he reached into his back pocket and pulled out the knife I'd seen in my dreams

That was it. I was going to die here. I wasn't thrilled about it, I was too young to die, so much left undone, but at least it wasn't in vain. I'd given Delia plenty of time to get inside to safety, an ambulance would be here any minute to help Ned and then the cops could take care of Hale. My life seemed like a fair price to pay for keeping the people I cared about safe. Hale rotting in jail was a nice parting gift too.

I closed my eyes as Hale lifted the knife over me and I waited for the piercing pain…It didn't come. Instead I heard a deafening gun shot. Did he have a gun too? Had I been shot? I hadn't felt anything. Had it happened that fast? What the hell…I opened my eyes slowly, not sure if I was alive or dead, not sure what was waiting for me.

Hale was laying on the ground next to me, the left side of his white t-shirt now crimson red. Delia stood over me holding a gun in her shaky hands. I couldn't do anything but stare. She hadn't gone inside, she never left me. She used my distraction to save me instead of herself. She was the real hero here. Tears began burning my eyes. Delia held out a hand to help me up and then engulfed me in a tight hug.

I knelt down and took Hale's knife. He wasn't dead and the gunshot wound probably wouldn't kill him. Every fiber of my being wanted to use his own knife and do to him what I'd seen him do to other and what he had almost done to me, but then I'd be no better than him. I was better.

Delia and I stood there over him until the police and paramedics showed up. I handed Hale's knife over to the police, the weapon of several murders no longer missing. Hale was placed on a stretcher, handcuffed to it and taken to the hospital.

Two paramedics rushed over to me and began working me over. I'd forgotten I was even hurt.

"No, I'm fine!" I screamed pushing them away. "Get inside, get Ned!" I ordered. They sat me in the back of the ambulance and then did as I said.

My tears started pouring again as they brought Ned out of house on a stretcher. I felt an aching in my heart that I'd never felt before. I'd caused him this pain, someone I cared about so much and I'd brought him extreme pain. It was the worst feeling I'd ever felt.

His eyes were closed as they loaded him in next to me. I tried to stifle my sobs, but he opened those baby blue and looked up at me, making me feel even worse.

"Why are you crying? I'm okay, really. And you…you're amazing. You caught a killer, Claire. You brought justice to so many people. But you've always been amazing so I'm not surprised." He smiled up at me like we shouldn't have a care in the world and at that moment I didn't.

I took his hand in mine and held it tightly, no mixed signals in sight.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, another chapter that sounds like it could be the end…but it's not, there's at least one more. I'm very nervous about this chapter. It was difficult to write and I don't think it came out quite as dramatic as I would've liked, but I hope you guys like it anyways. **


	12. Chapter 12

Ned and I were both treated for our injuries and then released a couple hours later. I had several abrasions on my arms and a fractured collarbone. Ned had a few contusions, a busted lip and a broken hand. Nothing too serious. We got lucky.

My dad had driven from out of state as soon as he heard what happened. Apparently I was never allowed to be alone again. He picked me up from the hospital and took me to my apartment. Home, it felt so good to be there again. It felt even better to crash in my own bed, which is exactly what I did minutes after getting home.

I'm not sure if it was exhaustion or the pain medication I was on, but I slept soundly for almost twelve hours. I woke up around 9am. It was Saturday, normally I'd have to get to work, but obviously Melinda wouldn't allow me to work today. Good thing I had the day off because I had a plan I needed to set into action. A way to thank Ned if you will.

I had roughly ten hours to get things together. I needed to do some shopping! Luckily my dad was still passed out on my couch so I was able to sneak out without explanation, leaving a note for him so as not to cause panic.

Last minute shopping sucked. Nearly everything was picked over already so this simple task took much longer than I had expected. In the end I was quite satisfied with my purchases though.

By the time I made it back to my place I had just enough to time to shower and get dressed before heading over to Ned's. I hadn't even called him all day to see how he was doing. God, I seemed like such a bitch. That's okay, I was going to make up for it.

I was a little taken aback by my nervousness as I stood on Ned's doorstep. I tried to keep my mind on the present and not what had taken place in that very spot just yesterday. I knocked and waited a few moments before being greeted by Ned.

"Get dressed. I'm taking you to the ball, Cinderella." I said as I thrust a dress bag containing a tux at him. I stood before him in my own newly acquired formal attire, a pale pink strapless floor length A-line dress. So pretty, so girly. I doubt Ned had ever even seen me in a dress, way to overload him with shock.

"You're…taking me to prom?" He stared at me completely dumbfounded.

"Well I am if you get dressed, but if you'd rather not that's okay too…"

"I'm going!" He barely finished the sentence before shooting up the stairs, tux in hand. He was so easy to please and seeing him so happy made me happy too.

I was worried that Delia would be pissed at my decision, but she had a huge smile on her face when I walked in. Maybe the near death experience had put things in a new light for everyone.

Ned was dressed and ready in under ten minutes. Guys have it so easy! He came down the stairs looking very handsome in the tux I had provided for him, it fit perfectly. I took his hand and we were off to the prom.

When Ned first mentioned the prom to me earlier that week I thought it would be horribly embarrassing to go, but once I was there it wasn't, at all. It didn't matter that I was older than Ned, out of high school or what people thought about any of that. All that matter was I was there with Ned, making his dream come true.

The high school gym was filled with a thousand twinkling lights and even more white balloons. It was kind of pretty for a gym actually. Ned and I walked in arm in arm, a wide smile never leaving his face.

He stopped to chat with several people before nervously asking me to dance. Like I was going to take him to prom, but then refuse to dance with him.

The Fray's 'Look After You' began to play, all too fitting for the occasion.

_If I don't say this now I will surely break_

_As I'm leaving the one I want to take_

_Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait_

_My heart has started to separate_

Ned and I made out way to the dance floor. He cautiously pulled me close to him until our bodies were touching. His cast covered hand snaked around my waist. I laid my head against his chest and melted into him as we swayed to the music.

_There now, steady love, so few come and don't g_

_oWill you won't you, be the one I always know_

_When I'm losing my control, the city spins around_

_You're the only one who knows, you slow it down_

He glanced down at my battered arms and his own mangled hand. "Aren't we a sad sight?" He chuckled.

"Doesn't matter. We may have had to brave hell, and have the battle wounds to prove it, but we're here now. Together. That's all that matters."

He nodded and smiled down at me. We locked eyes briefly and then our lips were crashing into each other. I hadn't planned it and never expected it, but nothing had ever felt so right. I clutched him tighter and deepened our kiss, not breaking away until we were both panting for air.

_If ever there was a doubt_

_My love she leans into me_

_This most assuredly counts_

_She says most assuredly_

_Be my baby_

_I'll look after you_

His un-bandaged hand lifted and his fingertips gently grazed my cheek. His blue eyes bore deeply into mine. He opened his mouth then hesitated before speaking…

"I love you, Claire. I have since the day I met you." His cheeks turned red and he looked away like he was embarrassed or ashamed.

With my hand under his chin I brought his eyes back up to mine. "I know. I'm just sorry we both had to face death before I realized…I love you too."

_It's always have and never hol_

_dYou've begun to feel like home_

_What's mine is yours to leave or take_

_What's mine is yours to make your own_

He smiled a smile that lit his entire face before crushing me even closer to him, as close as physically possible. He lifted me off the ground and spun us around in circles.

"You have no idea how happy you've just made me." he whispered and then hungrily began to kiss me again.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Chuck Hale survived the gunshot, of course evil never dies, right? There was plenty of evidence to charge and try him now and they did. He was found guilty and sentenced to life in prison.

That was great and I was pleased with the outcome, but it wasn't the end for me. I still had a gift I was learning to live with. Luckily for me I had some pretty great people in my life helping me through it all.

Melinda was the best mentor anyone could ask for. Her experience was invaluable to me. Having a great boyfriend like Ned helped too. He had always been there for me, but now he was there in a totally different way and it was just amazing. Delia was a little uneasy about Ned and I at first, but as with most things she eventually found it in her to be supportive. She saved my life, I owed her everything and that was one of the many reasons I'd never hurt her son…but mainly I just loved him.

The End.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it. Review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
